Catch Your Love!
by sydmooo
Summary: [2] Tao di sini! Dengar-dengar, Kris ge dan Joonmyeon ge bertanding basket di lapangan. Aku jadi penasaran! "Kenapa Kris ge bisa kalah dari Joonmyeon ge yang lebih pendek darinya itu! Kris ge, semangaaat! Joonmyeon ge juga semangat!"/"Joonmyeon, kau sudah tahu, 'kan? Akulah yang disukai Tao."/Yaoi. EXO's KrisTao fanfic with SuLay. Threeshoot. Mind to review? ;]
1. Chapter 1

Ni hao!

Aku adalah si maniak panda yang juga mempunyai mata seperti panda, Huang Zitao. Panggil saja Tao. Kungfu Panda Tao juga tak masalah. Hehe.

Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang tiga hal yang paling kusukai di dunia ini.

Pertama; sudah pasti panda.

Kedua; itu adalah ilmu bela diri asal tempat kelahiranku, China, yang dikenal dengan sebutan wushu.

Dan yang ketiga adalah—

—Oh!

Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena aku berkenalan dengan kalian dengan pose seperti ini. Merunduk dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak halaman belakang sekolah, memperhatikan dua lelaki yang berhadapan satu sama lain. Aku kenal mereka. Jelas, mereka adalah sahabatku.

Memang sih badanku menjadi kaku karena bertahan dalam posisi ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tetapi ini semua kulakukan demi cintaku, uuu~!

"Yixing. Aku..."

Dapat kudengar suara berat dari salah satu lelaki itu berbicara. Oh! Oh! Aku sangat kenal suara ituuu. Bolehkah aku _melting_?

"...suka padamu."

HEEE?

Kenapa orang yang kusuka malah menyatakan cintanya pada orang laiiin?!

Huhuhu, aku merasa ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh orang itu T-T Menyebalkan T-T

"Du bu qui..."

Suara dari lelaki satunya terdengar. Pasti itu suara Yixing ge.

"A-aku... tidak bisa menganggap gege sebagai kekasih..."

EH?

"Du bu qui, ge..." Suara lembut itu terdengar lagi, setelah akhirnya kulihat dari tempatku sekarang Yixing ge berjalan menjauhi halaman belakang sekolah.

...

_YES_! BAGUS!

Kalau begitu, inilah kesempatanku! Aha~!

"Kris ge~!" seruku sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyianku beberapa menit yang lalu. Dapat kulihat lelaki yang kupanggil dengan nama Kris itu menoleh ke arahku terheran-heran.

"Tao..." Kris ge menatapku dengan matanya yang menawan, aaaaa! Tao benar-benar _melting_, mama! "Kau sudah lama di sana? Kau... melihatnya?"

Aku mengangguk semangat. "Yep. Sayang sekali ya, ge~ Gege ditolak tuh~"

Perempatan muncul di sisi kening Kris ge (jika ini adalah sebuah komik). "Kelihatannya kau senang sekali."

"Tentu saja! Itu artinya gege harus menjadi kekasihku~"

_Oops_. Aku kelepasan, ya?

Ah, tidak peduli. Kekeke.

Kris ge berbalik dan berkata dengan datarnya padaku. "Jangan konyol. Aku tidak akan menyukaimu, Tao..." Sedikit sakit hati sih mendengarnya, tapi aku sudah lumayan kebal dengan ucapan menyakitkan Kris ge. Cinta itu 'kan memang butuh pengorbanan (omong-omong, apa hubungannya, ya?). "Cepat pulang sana." perintahnya.

Aku masih terdiam dengan kondisi sakit hatiku yang sebenarnya tidak begitu menyakitkan. Baru saja aku akan berbalik dan meninggalkan Kris ge, lelaki tampan itu berbicara lagi. "Ah, bahaya juga kalau kau pulang sendirian..."

Dengan mata yang berbinar dan melupakan rasa sakit hatiku, aku menoleh pada lelaki tampan itu, dan berkata dengan riangnya, "Ayo kita pulang bersama, ge~!"

"Mana bisa. Arah rumah kita itu berlawanan, Tao. Lagipula aku lupa kalau kau pandai wushu." Kris ge sekarang benar-benar berbalik, dan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan apapun.

_Huh_. Menyebalkan sekali.

_Okay_, Tao tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja! Perjuangan Tao masih panjang! _Fighting_~!

.

* * *

.

**Title **: Catch Your Love

**Author** : Syd

**Genre **: Romance (Molla~)

**Rated **: T

**Casts **: Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao, other EXO's member.

**Disclaimer **: All belong to God and S.M Entertainment. Storyline is mine.

**Warning **: Yaoi/BL, out of characters, miss typo(s), absturd, etc.

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

* * *

.

"TAO! PERHATIKAN BOLANYA~!"

"Hah? Apa?" Aku celingak-celinguk. Bola? Bola, bola~ Di mana bolanya? Apa kalian melihat di manakah bolanya?

"Taooo, itu ada bolaaa~"

"Di ma—"

_Duesh_!

Wow.

Aku tersedak air liurku sendiri. Tumben sekali aku dapat melakukan gerak refleks dengan baik.

"Yaaa, bolanya jauh sekali." Teman di sampingku mengeluh melihat bola yang melambung tinggi di atas langit cerah sana. Ia menoleh padaku. "Karena itu akibat pukulanmu, ambil sana bolanya, Tao."

Aku memberikan tanda 'OK' dengan jariku, dan dengan segera mengikuti arah bola tenis tersebut. Jauh sekali bolanya~ Apakah kekuatan refleksku sebagus itu?

_Duagh_!

"_Oh my_! _Oh my_!" Kupercepat lariku ketika melihat bola itu mendarat ke kepala seorang murid di lapangan basket.

"Maafkan ak—Loh?" Aku mengerjapkan kedua mata pandaku. Itu Kris ge! Ternyata Kris ge yang terkena pendaratan manis bola pukulanku, haha. "Gege! Gege tidak apa-apa~?"

Kris ge membungkuk untuk mengambil bola tenis yang berada tidak jauh dari kakinya, dan melemparkan bola hijau itu kepadaku. "Kenapa bola ini bisa menghampiri lapangan basket, sih?!" omelnya.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku pelan, dengan lidah yang sedikit kujulurkan. "Mungkin karena... gaya tarik... cinta kita?"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Hehe~"

Walaupun Kris ge itu menyebalkan dan sering bersikap dingin, aku tetap mencintainya. Apalagi melihatnya yang berkeringat dengan baju _sleeveless_ saat Kris ge bermain basket. Owowo mama~ OQO. Aku semakin mencintainya~! _/love/_.

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

"Hai, semuanya~"

Dengan masih mengeringkan rambutku yang basah karena baru saja kusiram dengan air dari botolku, kutolehkan kepalaku pada suara itu. Di depan kami—aku dan teman-temanku—terdapat seorang lelaki dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya. Ia tersenyum manis pada kami.

"Berpose yang baik, _'kay_? Aku ingin foto kalian~"

_Jpret_.

"Xie xie~!" Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum manis dan meninggalkan kami yang sebagian melambai padanya.

Lelaki itu adalah Yixing ge. Yixing ge memang masuk dalam klub dokumentasi yang mengharuskannya berkeliling untuk mengambil beberapa kegiatan kami di sekolah.

_Yeah_, itu memang Yixing ge. Orang yang baru saja menolak Kris ge.

Yixing ge itu memang tidak terlalu populer, apalagi saat ia menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini. Tetapi sejak ia bergabung dengan klub _photography_, itu mengharuskannya menjadi akrab dengan banyak orang, dan ta-daaa Yixing ge menjadi populer (walaupun tidak sepenuhnya) karena senyuman manisnya.

Iya, aku mengakui kalau Yixing ge itu manis kok.

Yixing ge juga populer karena bakat _dance_nya yang keren. Jangan tanya mengapa aku bisa mengetahuinya. Aku sempat mengintip ruang _dance_ yang saat itu pintunya terbuka, dan menampakkan Yixing ge yang sedang meliukkan tubuhnya. Du bu qui, gege!

Oh! Oh!

Aku teringat sesuatu dari drama yang sering kutonton bersama mama. Hubungan sepasang sejoli akan bertambah mesra jika mereka saling tahu tipe pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi seorang Yixing ge! _Yosh_!

Aaaaa~ Aku akan mendapatkan Kris ge selagi Kris ge sedang _single_ sekarang~ Ahahaha~

Tunggu aku Kris ge~

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

"Gege!" panggilku seraya berlari menghampiri Kris ge yang hampir saja memasuki kelasnya. Aku menunjukkan kamera di tanganku ke arahnya. "Aku ingin memfoto gege."

Teman di samping Kris ge, itu Luhan ge, bertanya padaku, "Sejak kapan kau ikut klub _photograpy_, Tao?"

"Aku tidak ikut klub kok, ge. Ini hanya untuk kenang-kenangan saja. Gege 'kan sudah akan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Hehehe." jawabku. "Luhan ge boleh ikut berfoto dengan Kris ge, kalau gege mau."

"Tentu saja!" Luhan ge merangkul bahu Kris ge yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan sebelah tangannya membentuk tanda '_peace_'. "Oi, Kris, berpose dong."

Dengan _cool_nya, Kris ge memasang pose kebanggaannya. Oh, mamaaa. Mengapa ada lelaki seperti pangeran di dongeng-dongeng yang sering mama bacakan untuk Tao saat masih kecil? Huweee~

"Tao?" Luhan ge memanggilku dengan heran. "Sudah belum? Kita sudah siap daritadi loh."

Aku tergagap. "Y-ya, ge." Dengan cepat kutekan _shutter_ kameraku.

_Jpret_.

Ya ampun. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengambil sebuah foto dengan sebuah kamera. Walaupun ini adalah kameraku sendiri. Semoga saja hasilnya bagus. Semoga, semoga, semoga.

"Aku ingin lihat! Aku ingin lihat!" Luhan ge menghampiriku dengan berlompat-lompat kecil. Luhan ge memang selalu bersemangat. Aku memberikan kameraku untuk dilihat oleh Luhan ge. "Hmph!" Kudengar Luhan ge seperti menahan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya lelaki cantik itu tertawa keras khasnya.

"Eh? Hasil jepretanku jelek ya, ge?" tanyaku.

Luhan ge menjawabku di sela-sela tawanya. "Ti-tidak kok, Tao-er. I-ini bagus! Serius!" Lelaki cantik itu tertawa lagi. "Lubang hidung Kris benar-benar _sexy_! Hahahahaha."

Oh.

Kris ge, du bu qui.

Aku men_zoom_-_out_ kameraku.

Ternyata aku memang tidak berbakat dalam menggunakan kamera, uuu.

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

Ah, kupikir ini semua percuma... Aku sudah melakukan apa yang biasanya Yixing ge lakukan. Mulai dari memotret, _dance_, sampai memasak.

Dan semuanya... **gagal**.

_Brugh_!

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di lapangan hijau ini. Tidak terlalu sakit, karena ada bantalan berupa rerumputan yang melindungiku, hihi.

"Haaah. Semua yang kulakukan tetap tidak membuatku menjadi seperti Yixing ge."

_Tap_. _Tap_. _Tap_.

"Memangnya Tao ingin menjadi seperti Yixing?"

Aku menoleh mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba datang itu. "Joonmyeon ge!" sapaku.

Lelaki tampan itu (tapi tetap saja menurutku Kris ge lebih tampan, bwe) hanya tersenyum padaku.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan menyamakan diri dengan Joonmyeon ge. "Habis kupikir kalau aku menjadi seperti Yixing ge, Kris ge akan menyukaiku~"

Mulut Joonmyeon ge membentuk huruf 'O' lucu. "Berarti... Kris menyukai Yixing?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Yep. Joonmyeon ge 'kan akrab dengan Yixing ge, tapi kenapa gege tidak tahu?"

"Yixing tidak cerita apapun..." Joonmyeon ge menjawab pelan. "Wah, Tao. Sayang sekali~"

Aku mengibaskan tanganku. "Tenang saja, ge. Aku tidak akan menyerah~!"

Joonmyeon ge tertawa pelan . "Hooo, jadi kau ditolak Kris, Tao?"

"Ya, secara tidak langsung." Aku merengut. "Ta-tapi gege rahasiakan ini dengan Kris ge dan Yixing ge, ya. Soalnya aku mengintip me—"

"Tao," Seseorang memanggilku. Bukan Joonmyeon ge. Itu Yixing ge yang baru saja mendekati kami. "kenapa di sini? Tadi kulihat teman-temanmu sedang berlari di luar lapangan..."

"Oh? Benarkah?" Yixing ge mengangguk. Aku menepuk sisi belakang celanaku, dan dengan segera aku berlari meninggalkan dua orang itu setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada mereka, "_Bye_, Joonmyeon ge dan Yixing ge~! Aku duluan yaaa."

Ketika kulihat dari jauh, Joonmyeon ge dan Yixing ge tidak melakukan apapun. Biasanya mereka akan berbicara sesuatu. Terakhir yang kulihat adalah Joonmyeon ge melambai pada teman-temannya yang lain, dan Yixing ge meninggalkan tempat itu. Eum~ Apa mereka sedang bertengkar, ya? Sudahlah, itu bukan urusanmu, Tao.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku senang ketika kami disuruh berlari di luar lapangan. Karena dengan begitu aku dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan para _senior_ di lapangan basket. Oh! Oh! Berarti di sana ada Kris ge~!

_Ahhh_, _Kris ge_...

Entah apa yang membuatku menyukai Kris ge sampai saat ini. Bahkan masih berjuang untuknya padahal sudah tau kalau Kris ge menyukai Yixing ge.

_Hanya saja_—

Kris ge melihat ke arahku! Kami saling menatap! Kyaaa!

Aku melambai dengan semangat ke arahnya. "Ni hao, gege~!" teriakku padanya.

"Hei, Panda. Diam, dan lanjutkan larimu!" balas Kris ge juga berteriak.

"_Huh_? Gege bilang apa?" Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku di sebelah telingaku, berusaha menangkap apa yang Kris ge ucapkan dengan jelas. "Tadi gege bilang suka padaku, ya? Kyaaa~" Itu hanya candaan, karena aku sudah mendengar ucapan Kris ge dengan jelas.

Sebelum Kris ge kembali pada basketnya, dapat kulihat Kris ge mengucapkan "Dasar." Melalui gerak bibirnya. Aku hanya terkikik, sebelum melanjutkan kembali lariku.

—_cukup dengan melihat Kris ge_,_ aku sudah bahagia_.

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

"Ah. Yixing ge." panggilku ketika menemukan Yixing ge yang duduk terdiam di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Tentu saja, ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dari jam pulang sekolah, jadi banyak murid yang sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Hai, Tao..." sapanya. "Belum pulang?"

Aku menggumam kecil. "Gege masih di sini ya..." Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yixing ge dan langsung mendudukkan diriku di samping Yixing ge. "Gege... Kenapa kemarin gege menolak Kris ge?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Tao suka Kris ge ya..." Aku mendengar Yixing ge bergumam. "Eum... Aku menolak Kris ge karena... Kris ge adalah orang baik." jawabnya. "Aku cuma mau aku dengan Kris ge berteman. Sedikit mustahil, sih..."

Aku hanya menatap Yixing ge yang sedang menjelaskan padaku.

"Tao tenang saja," Yixing ge menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Terlihatlah sebuah lesung pipi di wajah manisnya, aaaaa. "aku tidak akan berpacaran dengan Kris ge, kok."

_Begitu_...

_Tetapi berarti, bagi Yixing ge_...

_Kris ge adalah orang yang istimewa untuknya_.

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

"Yuhuuu, Kris ge~" Aku baru saja selesai memakan makan siangku dan mencoba mencari angin segar dengan berkeliling halaman sekolah. Entah mengapa kakiku melangkah ke lapangan basket. Di sinilah aku yang berakhir menemukan Kris ge dengan baju basket berangka 00 miliknya. Tidak sadar kalau aku menghafalnya. Hihi. "Gege tetap bermain basket di saat _break time_, ya?" Kris ge menoleh padaku dari tempatnya. _Oh_, _my_~ _He's sweating_! _How sexy he is_~! Kyaaa! "Gege sudah makan belum~?"

Samar-samar aku mendengar obrolan para murid yang sedang melenggang di belakangku.

"Sudah dengar belum? Ada berita tentang Yixing ge."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya! Tadi pagi ia berangkat ke sekolah bersama lelaki yang berbeda. Aku bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang ia suka sekarang."

"Bukankah katanya ia menyukai _senior_ anak kelas tiga yang bernama Kris?"

"Bukan! Yixing ge tidak menyukai Kris ge tahu."

"Terus yang berangkat dengannya tadi pagi siapa dong?"

"Mungkin hanya temannya. Sudahlah."

"Tetapi 'kan tetap saja itu membuatku iri..."

"Aku juga..."

_Duk_. _Duk_.

Suasana di antara aku dengan Kris ge menjadi canggung. Tidak ada dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan, bahkan Kris ge belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kris ge pun sudah memunggungiku lagi, dan lebih tertarik dengan bola basket yang sedang di_dribble_nya.

"Gege... masih suka pada Yixing ge, 'kan?" tanyaku pelan. Tidak tega juga melihat wajah Kris ge yang frustasi begitu akibat ditolak cintanya. Kris ge, kita senasib~ /_sobs_/.

Kris ge menjawab beberapa menit kemudian. "Tidak juga, kau 'kan sudah tahu kalau aku ditolak."

"Bohong."

"Aku jujur."

"Gege bohong!"

"Aku jujur, Tao."

"Gege keras kepala!"

"Kau yang keras kepala. Aku 'kan sudah jujur!"

"Hooo," Aku berucap penuh kemenangan. "jadi gege masih menyukai Yixing ge."

"Suka juga percuma, Tao." Kris ge berbalik menghadapku. "Kau juga. Berhentilah suka padaku." Kris ge berucap dengan _smirk_ di bibirnya. Terlihat tampan sih, hanya saja ucapannya membuatku ingin menangis, hiks.

Aku tahu. Sedingin dan secuek apapun Kris ge, sebenarnya Kris ge sering menatap Yixing ge yang sedang berkeliling untuk memotret.

"_aku tidak akan berpacaran dengan Kris ge, kok."_

Antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yixing ge...

_Aku yakin perasaanku tidak akan terbalaskan oleh Kris ge_...

"Ge!" teriakku akhirnya. Kris ge yang baru saja melakukan _lay up_ menatapku kembali. "Ingin bertaruh denganku?"

"Hah?"

"Kalau Yixing ge menyukai gege, maka gege yang menang. Tapi kalau gege menyukaiku, maka aku yang menang..." Aku menjelaskan pada Kris ge yang terlihat tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak akan menyerah pada gege," aku sedikit tersenyum mengucapkannya. "maka dari itu gege juga jangan menyerah!"

_Walaupun hari ini sia-sia_...

_Aku yakin hari esok akan lebih indah_...

"_Huh_," Kris ge menampilkan senyumnya yang jarang sekali kulihat. Kyaaa! "boleh saja. Kita _deal_, ya."

Aku tersenyum bahagia. "Gege~"

"Omong-omong, kau benar-benar menyukaiku, ya?" tanya Kris ge. Lelaki tampan itu kembali memantulkan bola basketnya. "Kupikir selama ini kau hanya bercanda."

Melihat aku yang terkejut, Kris ge terkekeh pelan. Astaga gege... Mengapa gege jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi itu? Gege terlihat lebih tampan, _you know_.

"Tao, kau tahu," Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menatap Kris ge penuh tanya. "yang disukai Yixing itu 'kan Joonmyeon..."

EH?!

"Oh! Oh! Kalau begitu, kemungkinan besar gege akan kalah~!" Aku melompat-lompat kecil dengan senang. Mungkin benar kalau ini memang kesempatanku.

"Hei!"

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

Kupikir-pikir... Ini semua menjadi aneh, ya. (Kalian juga berpikiran sepertiku juga, tidak?)

Aku menyukai Kris ge. Kris ge menyukai Yixing ge. Tetapi sayangnya (atau beruntungnya) Yixing ge menyukai Joonmyeon ge.

_Whoa_, daebak!

Eh? Sejak kapan aku dapat berbahasa Korea? ._. Ah, tidak tahu.

Tapi, dapat kuperkirakan kalau kisah cintaku ini tidak akan berakhir dengan _happy end_ seperti di drama ataupun dongeng sebelum tidur.

Jangan deh. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bersama dengan Kris ge dong? _Big no_!

"Tao?" Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah wajah di hadapanku. Joonmyeon ge! Lelaki ini senang sekali menggangguku yang sedang bersantai. Uuu. "Tidak latihan wushu?"

Dengan segera kutegakkan tubuhku yang sedang terbaring di rerumputan. "Ti-tidak, ge..." jawabku. "Gege membuatku kaget saja."

"Maaf, maaf. Salahmu, Tao, melamun di siang hari seperti ini." Joonmyeon ge terkekeh. "Sedang melamunkan Kris, yaaa?" goda Joonmyeon ge.

Aku hanya diam dengan _pout_an di bibirku.

"Ternyata Panda Tao benar-benar menyukai Kris..."

"Ya—EH!" ucapku refleks. Dengan merona aku bertanya pada Joonmyeon ge, "Kenapa tiba-tiba gege bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa~ Aku hanya merasa kalau kau itu pemberani, sampai mengungkapkan perasaanmu secara langsung." jelas Joonmyeon ge. "Aku suka Tao yang seperti itu." Joonmyeon ge menampilkan senyuman _angel_nya.

"Eh?!"

"Tao tidak dengar? Aku katakan sekali lagi, ya..." Joonmyeon ge menatapku yang masih heran. "Aku suka sama Tao."

_Hah?_

Berarti, berarti, berarti...

Aku, Tao, menyukai Kris ge. Sangat disayangkan ternyata Kris ge menyukai Yixing ge. Tetapi kata Kris ge, Yixing ge menyukai orang yang di depanku ini, Joonmyeon ge. Dan baru saja Joonmyeon ge bilang padaku kalau ia... menyukaiku?!

Mengapa menjadi semakin rumit seperti ini? TT-TT

"Oh, hai, Kris. Sudah ingin pulang?"

_APA?! OAO_

.

.

.

T B C

.

* * *

.

Syd's room:

Annyeong~ Syd kembali. Hihi.

Sebelumnya, Syd terinspirasi dari komik yang judulnya Crazy Love Game karya NANAJIMA Kana. Ada beberapa scene yang Syd masukkin ke sini, maaf...

Ini adalah ff KrisTao pertama Syd. Walaupun ditambah SuLay, KrAy, SuTao, hohoho. Ini twoshoot ya, jadi chapter depan sudah end, yeay~!

Tertarik, chingudeul?

Review yaw~ Juseyooo~ 'w')/


	2. Chapter 2

Haaalo~

Bertemu lagi dengan Panda Tao~

Masih ingat dengan ceritaku kemarin?

Tidak ya?

Oh baiklah, aku akan meringkasnya sekarang.

Aku, Tao, menyukai _senior_ku yang mencintai basket, memiliki tubuh tinggi layaknya model _catwalk_, wajah tampan, si Ketua klub basket, bernama Li Jiaheng (ini nama lahirnya), Wu Yifan (nama lahir keduanya /eh), Wufan, Kevin, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Kris. Tetapi Kris ge menyukai (bahkan Kris ge sudah menyatakan perasaannya) salah satu sahabatku yang terkenal karena bergabung dengan klub fotografi, Yixing ge (berakhir dengan penolakan). Aku diberi tahu oleh Kris ge kalau Yixing ge menyukai Joonmyeon ge, si Ketua OSIS yang senang sekali membuatku terkejut. Dan aku paling terkejut ketika lelaki itu menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"_Aku suka sama Tao."_

Aaaaah. Iya! Iya! Iyaaa! Hubungan kita memang menjadi segi empat! Persegi! Atau terserah kalian akan menyebutnya apaaa! (_Well_, aku bersyukur lidahku tidak melilit karena ucapan panjangku tadi. Pssth, aku rasa aku berbakat menjadi _rapper_. Siapapun yang setuju denganku akan mendapatkan kecupan dari boneka pandaku!)

Terlebih lagi kejadian 'penembakan' itu...

"Oh, hai, Kris. Sudah ingin pulang?"

...dilihat oleh Kris ge.

OH~! Apa yang harus kulakukaaan?! OAO

Eh? Untuk apa juga aku panik? Memangnya apa hubunganku dengan Kris ge? -_-

Kekasih? Belum, 'kan?! /hahaha/. Kalau begitu aku harus tenang. _Okay_, Tao. Tenang. Teeenang.

"Ada yang sedang menembak, eh?" Kris ge tersenyum miring ke arahku dan Joonmyeon ge. "Sudah berpacaran?"

"Tidak!" Aku langsung berdiri dari posisiku, diikuti oleh Joonmyeon ge. "Ma-mana bisa begitu! G-gege 'kan bilang sendiri kalau Yi—"

"_Hey_, Joonmyeon," Kris ge menyela ucapanku. Uuu, kata mamaku, menyela omongan orang lain itu tidak sopan loh, ge. "jangan bermalas-malasan di sini untuk mengganggu murid yang ingin pulang. Kau 'kan Ketua OSIS, lebih baik kerjakan tugasmu sana." Kris ge melenggang meninggalkan aku dan Joonmyeon ge, TETAP tanpa salam perpisahan. _Huh_, Kris ge memang tidak sopan! (Tapi mengapa aku bisa menyukainya ya? Mama pasti marah kalau tahu aku menyukai orang yang tidak sopan ._.) Sebelum lelaki pemilik tubuh tinggi melebihi tingginya Joonmyeon ge itu benar-benar berlalu, aku sempat mendengar Kris ge bergumam, "Lagipula, masa' nembak seseorang di tempat seperti ini? Dasar tidak keren."

Heh.

Gege juga.

Gege lupa ya kalau gege juga pernah menembak Yixing ge di tempat ini?

Berarti gege juga tidak keren seperti Joonmyeon ge!

Tetapi gege tenang saja. Bagiku gege tetap keren kok, hihi _/flyingkiss/_

Aku buru-buru berbalik pada Joonmyeon ge dan membungkukkan tubuhku beberapa kali padanya. "Ma-maaf ya, ge..."

Seperti biasa, Joonmyeon ge hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Mungkin ia hanya cemburu."

Hah?

Apa? Apa?! APA?!

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak seperti itu pada Joonmyeon ge, tetapi alhasil aku tersedak air liurku sendiri.

Cemburu? Kris ge? Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Mustahil.

Tapi misalnya orang yang menembaknya (aku maksudnya) ditembak oleh orang lain seperti ini... mungkin tidak ya Kris ge akan berkata, "Maaf, Joonmyeon. Akulah yang disukai Tao. Bukan kau." sambil menunjukan seringainya yang... aaaaa~!

"Tapi itu mustahil sekali..."

"Apanya yang mustahil, Tao?"

"Eh?" Aku menoleh cepat ke sampingku. Astaga, aku lupa kalau di sisiku masih ada Joonmyeon ge! "Ti-tidak apa, ge. L-lupakan saja... Hehehe." Aku hanya tertawa terpaksa. Wajahku saat mengkhayal pasti aneh sekali. Uuu malunyaaa.

Tapi hebat sekali aku bisa berkhayal seperti itu secara tiba-tiba.

Hhh. Ternyata pengaruh Kris ge itu sangat besar ya bagiku, ckck.

Tao harus tetap semangat! Terlebih lagi setelah Joonmyeon ge berkata kalau Kris ge itu cemburu. Siapa tahu saja memang benar kalau Kris ge cemburu padaku yang dekat dengan Joonmyeon ge. Ahahaha~ Itu artinya sudah ada kemajuan~! _Good_ _job_, Tao!

Uhuk. Uhuk.

.

* * *

.

**Title **: Catch Your Love

**Rated** : T

**Casts **: Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao, other EXO's member (Kim Joonmyeon and Zhang Yixing).

**Disclaimer **: All belong to God and S.M Entertainment. Storyline is mine.

**Warning **: Yaoi/BL, out of characters, miss typo(s), absturd, etc.

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

* * *

.

"Hari ini cukup sampai di sini."

Mendengar itu, aku segera berlari menuju Kris ge dengan sekotak makanan di tanganku. Isinya adalah acar lemon madu yang kubuat kemarin hingga malam. Aku berterima kasih karena mama sudah dengan sabar mengajariku memotong lemon menjadi irisan-irisan yang sempurna. Karena, _yeah_, irisanku sebelumnya memang jauh dari kata rapi dan sempurna.

"Gege! Gege pasti lelah~!" Aku mengambil sepotong irisan dari dalam kotak bekal dan menjulurkannya pada Kris ge, berniat untuk menyuapi Kris ge. Hihi. "Ayo cicipi makanan yang mengandung vitamin C ini, ge. Agar gege selalu sehat! Nih, _say_ aaa~"

Baiklah, aku tidak berhasil menyuapi Kris ge, karena lelaki tampan itu menjauhkan dirinya dari diriku yang ingin menyuapkan sepotong irisan lemon untuknya. "Aku tidak akan sakit. Dan jangan jepit dengan jarimu. Dasar Panda jorok."

Gege membuatku kecewa, hiks. "Padahal ini sudah kubuat dengan sepenuh hatiku dan perasaanku loh, ge..."

"Kris, jahat sekali sih sama Tao. Jangan begitu, dong..." Kudengar sebuah suara dari belakangku. Itu Joonmyeon ge! "Kalau Kris tidak mau, buatku saja~" Tanpa pernah aku dan boneka pandaku duga, Joonmyeon ge menarik pergelangan tanganku yang sedang menjepit irisan lemon ke hadapannya dan Joonmyeon ge mamakannya! Lebih parahnya lagi Joonmyeon ge menghisap lelehan madu dari lemon tadi yang menempel di jariku.

OH _MY_!

Aku terdiam. Aku terpaku. Aku membisu. Aku membeku. Aku... Aku... Sepertinya seluruh tubuhku dilapisi oleh es yang tak kasat mata.

Sekarang, seluruh murid yang melintasi lapangan basket tersebut melihat ke arahku. Ke arah kami. Aku dan Joonmyeon ge!

...Termasuk Kris ge yang berada di hadapan kami.

...Dan aku dapat melihat Yixing ge yang sedang berkeliling seperti biasanya juga berhenti untuk memperhatikan kami.

"_Tao, kau tahu, yang disukai Yixing itu 'kan Joonmyeon..."_

Suara Kris ge tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiranku.

Oh, tidak. Ini buruk.

Yixing ge pasti akan sakit hati karena melihatku dekat dengan Joonmyeon ge.

Kyaaa! Yixing ge jangan marah yaaa. Aku tidak mau dibenci oleh Yixing geee TTATT

_Prak_!

Tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan kotak bekal dari tanganku ketika aku menjauhkan diri dari Joonmyeon ge yang menyebalkan.

"Yixing geee. I-ini bukan apa-apa kok... Maafkan aku~!"

"Apanya yang bukan apa-apa..." Joonmyeon ge kembali muncul di belakangku secara tiba-tiba. "Aku 'kan hanya mau makan makanan buatan orang yang kusukai... Apa itu salah?"

Joonmyeon geeeee! Jangan bicara sembarangaaaaan!

Apanya yang _angel_ dari sosok seperti ini, _huh_? Joonmyeon ge bukan _angel_ lagi! Joonmyeon ge sudah menjadi _angel_ yang terbuang, seorang _lucifer_! -A-

Ada banyak suara menganggu akibat perlakuan Joonmyeon ge yang terdengar oleh telingaku. Kuyakin bukan hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya...

"Jadi Joonmyeon suka sama Tao?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau Joonmyeon suka Tao."

"Joonmyeon ge sudah beralih hati!"

Yixing ge tersenyum ke arahku. "..._Moment_ yang bagus..." Setelah itu Yixing ge berbalik dan meninggalkan lapangan. Sama seperti murid-murid yang lain. Sepertinya mereka sudah puas melihat kami.

Mata pandaku ini masih baik, tidak ada penyakit apapun. Aku sudah pernah memeriksanya di dokter. Jadi kalau aku melihat senyum Yixing ge tadi adalah sebuah keterpaksaan...

...aku tidak salah, bukan?

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

_Slurp_~

"Jadi... ada apa dengan Joonmyeon ge kemarin?"

Dengan wajah serta perasaan yang malas, aku menjawab, "Justru itu yang ingin kutanyakan..."

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Kris ge menjauhiku lebih lebih lebih jauh dari biasanya. Hah~ Baru saja aku senang karena sudah mengalami kemajuan. Huuuh.

Aku meninggalkan kotak kemasan minumanku yang sudah kosong dan melipat tanganku di atas meja. Kepalaku sengaja kupendam dalam lipatan tanganku. "Kurasa jarak di antara kita seeemakin lebar. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk menarik perhatian Kris ge..." Aku berani bercerita seperti ini karena hanya ia (temanku) yang kuberitahu tentang perasaanku.

Lagipula kurasa hampir satu sekolah tahu kalau aku suka pada Kris ge. Terlebih lagi sikapku yang terlalu terang-terangan. Hohoho.

Tao tidak ambil peeeduli~

Temanku itu meniruku. Ia juga melipat tangannya di atas mejaku, di tempat yang tersisa. Bisa kurasakan kalau matanya sedang menatapku intens. Aku berharap ia tidak akan menyukaiku. (_Hey_, itulah yang kutahu dari sebuah drama!) "...Kalau begitu beralih pada Joonmyeon ge saja."

Tanpa sadar aku menegakkan tubuhku setelah mendengar kalimat temanku itu. Aku memelototinya sedangkan ia hanya tertawa. "Tidak lucu tahu." ucapku dengan bibir mengerucut dan temanku itu berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Aku menopang daguku dan melihat ke penjuru kelas. Tatapanku berhenti pada dua _classmate_ku yang duduk berseberangan dengan sebuah rajutan yang sedang mereka kerjakan. "Akhir-akhir ini mereka senang merajut, ya?"

Temanku mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ini 'kan sudah memasuki bulan di akhir tahun yang berarti sudah memasuki musim dingin. Hari Natal juga sudah dekat." Temanku melirik ke arahku, aku juga melirik padanya dengan heran. "Terlebih lagi ini zamannya mendapatkan orang yang kita suka dengan sebuah _hand_ _made_~"

Aku berseru semangat setelah sebelumnya terdiam beberapa saat. "_Good_ _idea_! Akan aku coba~!"

"Coba? Untuk apa? Eh—maksudku, untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Kris ge, tentu saja."

"Setahuku kau tidak dapat merajut."

"Ajari aku. Mau, 'kan? Iya? Ya? Ya?"

"Boleh saja sih. Tapi apa kau yakin, Tao?"

"Yep!"

"Natal 'kan tinggal dua minggu lagi..."

_Eh?_

"Waktunya tidak mungkin cukup."

_Err._

"Apalagi jadwal kita di bulan ini sudah padat dengan berbagai macam ulangan."

_Ooooooo!_

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

Merajut.

Merajut!

Merajuuut~!

Itulah yang kulakukan setiap hari. Siang dan malam.

He'em! Aku juga harus pandai-pandai membagi waktu. Ada waktu untuk belajar, namun juga ada waktu untuk merajut.

Tenang saja, aku sudah diajarkan merajut oleh temanku. Kalaupun ada yang tidak rapi atau salah, temanku itu pasti akan mengoreksinya. Hihi. Sebenarnya aku ingin menambahkan gambar panda di rajutan ini agar tidak terlihat begitu polos, tapi aku takut tidak akan berhasil lebih-lebih tidak selesai tepat waktu. Eum.

Jadi untuk beberapa saat ke depan, aku akan fokus pada pelajaran dan tentunya rajutan ini agar dapat selesai tepat pada waktunya.

Semangat, Tao~!

_Kris gege, ini aku lakukan untukmu..._

_Aku harap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan..._

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, pemanasan terakhir adalah berlari mengelilingi lapangan sisi luar. Pastinya akan melewati lapangan basket juga. Dan—

"Hai, Kris ge~!"

—ada Kris ge di tempat biasa ia duduk untuk meluruskan kaki bersama teman-temannya.

Itu memang sapaan terpendek yang pernah kuucapkan pada Kris ge. Kris ge dan teman-temannya (tidak semua) juga terkejut. Ekspresi mereka lucu sekali, hihi.

"Loh? Tao tidak ke sini?"

"Tumben sekali..."

"Ah! Aku tahu!"

"_Huh_?"

"Kau selalu bersikap dingin padanya, Wufan... Siapa tahu saja ia sudah menyerah padamu dan akhirnya ia beralih pada Joonmyeon!"

"Ahahaha. Kau benar. Lagipula mereka cukup dekat, 'kan?"

Teman-teman Kris ge itu enak sekali membicarakan orang lain. Tidak tahu ya kalau aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan kalian? -_- Tukang go—

"..._Maybe_..."

—Apa?

"KRIS! Kau sedang sakit ya?!"

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

"Lelahnyaaaaa~"

Aku segera mendudukkan diriku di kursi halaman sekolah yang tidak berpenghuni. Dalam minggu ini aktivitasku banyak sekali... Tapi aku senang karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir penderitaanku dan teman-temanku, fyuh~

Aku mengeluarkan hasil rajutanku yang baru selesai setengah. Rajutan ini selalu kubawa di dalam tasku. Di mana aku sedang senggang, aku merajut! Haha~!

"A-aku... jadi rindu Kris ge..." ucapku pelan. Inilah akibatnya karena memfokuskan diri pada ulangan dan rajutan, aku jadi jarang bertemu Kris ge, uuu. "Omong-omong, aku penasaran. Aku bisa mati tidak ya karena tidak ada Kris ge?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Berlebihan? _Yeah_. Aku tahu. Tapi itulah yang kupikirkan. Tidak bertemu Kris ge beberapa hari saja sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau Kris ge sudah lulus nanti? Ugh.

Aku melanjutkan karyaku sambil memikirkan banyak hal. Aku tahu kelihatannya _hand made_ku ini tidak akan membuat Kris ge tersentuh ataupun senang, apalagi terharu... Tapi hanya ini yang kutahu. Kalau tidak melakukan cara ini, Kris ge tidak akan memperhatikanku. Lebih-lebih menyukaiku, hhh.

...

Kenapa jadi _mellow_ seperti ini? :3

Aku sedikit melakukan gerakan peregangan karena merasa pegal. Tetapi aku segera berbalik ketika tanganku baru saja -secara tidak sengaja- memukul sesuatu. Aku memekik saat mengetahui sesuatu—siapa—yang terkena pukulanku dengan tidak sengaja, "Kris ge?!" Aku semakin merasa bersalah ketika Kris ge mengelus dahinya yang lumayan memerah. "Kok gege bisa ada di sini?"

Dengan dahinya yang memerah (pasti pukulan _tidak terduga_ku keras sekali, maafkan Tao ya, gege :3), Kris ge menjawab pertanyaanku, "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini."

"Wah! Itulah yang namanya takdir—ukh!" Aku memandang Kris ge dengan pandangan memprotes. Enak sekali melemparkan sesuatu ke dahi orang! Tidak sakit sih, tapi 'kan aku tetap terkejut. Gege ingin balas dendam padaku, _huh_? Aku meraih benda yang dilemparkan Kris ge dan itu adalah sebuah... _choco pie_?

"Aku salah beli tadi," Seakan tahu arti pandanganku yang tidak mengerti, Kris ge kembali melanjutkan. "dan kurasa itu untukmu saja."

Uhuk.

"X-xie xie, gege~" seruku ceria. "Gege juga menjadi _stalker_ku ya? Gege tahu saja kalau aku suka makanan manis!"

Kris ge tertawa pelan. Owowo, tampan~ "Manisnya..."

_Deg_. O/O

"Krisssss! Ternyata kau di siniii."

Kris ge menoleh pada dua temannya itu dan berjalan bersama meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam. Aku sudah hafal tingkah Kris ge yang tidak pernah memberi salam perpisahan. Mama akan benar-benar marah kalau tahu orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu adalah orang yang membuat anaknya rela membagi waktunya hanya untuk orang itu selama satu pekan iniii! Dan juga orang itu adalah orang yang disukai anaknya, uuu.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali. Kau yang ada perlu dengan kami, tetapi kami juga yang harus mencarimu."

"Lagipula mengapa kau di sini? Padahal 'kan lebih dekat kalau pergi dari lantai dua seperti biasa. Buang-buang energi dan waktu saja..."

_Jadi Kris ge bersusah payah memberikan ini untukku?_

"_So sweet_~" pekikku, setelah tiga _senior_ku (salah satunya adalah calon kekasihku loh, hahaha!) itu benar-benar menghilang.

Dapat kurasakan wajahku semakin merona. Sepertinya memang benar-benar ada kemajuan untuk hubunganku, hihi.

"_Manisnya..."_

( ./.)

Aku memang harus semangat!

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

Hari Natal telah tiba~! Yuhuuu~!

Itu berarti hari upacara penutupan juga telah tiba...

"..._Finish_~! _Yeaaaaah_!" pekikku bahagia. Tentu saja aku bahagia karena akhirnya _hand made_ pertamaku telah selesai. Terlebih lagi ini selesai tepat waktu. Walaupun aku harus menerima omelan mama karena mata pandaku semakin terbentuk, uuu.

Tapi... bagaimana cara membungkusnya ya? Aku lupa bertanya pada mama ._.

Sudahlah. Kuberikan seperti ini saja hihi. Kalau Kris ge mau menerima ini apa adanya, itu bertanda Kris ge menyukaiku~ (Ah, Tao. Kau begitu percaya diri.)

Kyaaaaa. Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Kris ge saat aku memberikan ini untuknya. Apakah Kris ge akan tersenyum dan benar-benar menerimanya? Atau Kris ge akan pasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa, kemudian meno—oh _no_. Jauhkan pikiran negatif, sambutlah pikiran positif, Tao. _Yosh_!

"Gege..." panggilku ketika aku melihat sosok tinggi Kris ge yang sedang duduk menyandar pada dinding depan kelasnya di koridor.

Kris ge menoleh padaku dan aku berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Wah, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, lalu sekarang kau tiba-tiba muncul di sini..."

Tanpa membalas perkataan Kris ge, langsung saja kuberikan syal di tanganku ini ke hadapan Kris ge. U-ugh. Kuyakin pipiku sudah memerah sekarang. "A-aku membuatnya sendiri ge, dan ini untuk gege... Tolong diterima..." Aku hanya berucap pelan.

Melihat Kris ge yang hanya menatap syal itu tanpa ekspresi, membuatku semangatku luntur, huhuhu. Kurasa Kris ge tidak membutuhkan ini, dan mungkin saja Kris ge tidak akan menerimanya T-T Aku pesimis TTATT

Syal di tanganku diambil oleh Kris ge, dengan begitu aku langsung menutupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Siap tidak siap, kau harus menghadapi hasilnya, Tao!

Eh, aku seperti sedang mengikuti kompetensi saja -_-

"Wah, hebat..."

Tidak! Kris ge bersuara!

"Xie xie, Tao..."

Oh _no_ _no_ _no no no_ syal itu pasti akan dibuang!

"...ini kuterima."

"TUH 'KAN!" Aku memekik dengan frustasi. Kris ge menolaknya, mamaaa TAT Huhu—Eh?! Aku menoleh pada Kris ge dengan cepat, dan membulatkan kedua mataku. Bahkan Kris ge sudah melingkarkan syal itu pada lehernya! "G-gege mau menerimanya?" tanyaku terkejut.

"_Huh_? Tentu saja aku mau menerimanya. Dasar Panda aneh." Kris ge mengucapkan itu sambil terkekeh. "Jadi karena mengerjakan ini kau menjadi sibuk... Pantas saja aku jarang melihatmu."

Kris ge ternyata memikirkanku... Uwaaaaa.

"Justru gege yang lebih aneh~ Hihi~" ( ^3^)

"Hei!" (-_- )

_Rasanya..._

_Kris ge semakin melunak, hihi..._

"Kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini, Kris. Aku ingin bicara de—Loh?" Sontak aku dan Kris ge menoleh pada suara itu, meskipun hanya Kris ge saja yang dipanggil. Itu Joonmyeon ge, dan dapat kulihat Yixing ge berjalan di belakangnya. "Tao~ Sudah lama tidak ketemu kamu~ Aku pinjam Kris dulu ya."

Uuu, Joonmyeon ge.

Ini 'kan waktuku berduaan dengan Kris ge... Kenapa gege harus datang, sih?! Lebih-lebih aku hanya diam seperti orang bodoh memperhatikan kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti =3= Joonmyeon ge menggangguuu.

"Nah, rapatnya sudah selesai~" Suara Yixing ge terdengar. "Maaf ya Tao, kami mengganggu waktu spesialmu." Yixing ge berucap dengan sebuah _wink_ yang diperlihatkan untukku. Aku mengerti maksud ucapan Yixing ge hanya bersemu. "Dan sampai jumpa tahun depan, Kris ge..."

Sudah selesai?! Uyeee! Kalau begitu Kris ge—

"Ya," Kris ge membalas ucapan Yixing ge dengan pelan. "sampai jumpa tahun depan."

—Ah... Kris ge tidak pernah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku iri...

"Xing! Tunggu sebentar!" Kudengar Joonmyeon ge memanggil Yixing ge yang hampir melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat kami. Dan Yixing ge menoleh kembali. Joonmyeon ge mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku _blazer_nya, kemudian memberikannya pada Yixing ge. Itu sebuah benda berbentuk balok pipih yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan tambahan pita yang mempermanis benda tersebut. "Hadiah Natal untukmu. _Merry Christmas_~" ucap Joonmyeon ge dengan senyuman khasnya.

Ah~ Yixing ge pasti bahagia. Terbukti dari rona merah di pipinya. Senangnya~

"T-terima kasih, ge..."

"Sama-sama ^^" Joonmyeon ge beralih padaku dan menyerahkan benda yang sama seperti yang tadi Joonmyeon ge kasih pada Yixing ge. "Ini untuk Tao~ Untung saja kita bertemu di sini, jadi aku tidak perlu mencarimu lagi."

Aku mengibaskan kedua tanganku. "Untukku juga? A-aku... tidak usah, gege... Terima kasih..."

"Ini hanya cokelat. Tidak perlu sungkan."

Mataku berbinar mendengar nama makanan itu. Cokelaaat! Langsung saja kuterima~ Hihi~ "Xie xie, ge!"

"Joonmyeon, aku ingin tahu jadwal tahun depan. Kau ingin ikut?"

"Boleh." Joonmyeon ge menoleh padaku dan berkata, "Kami duluan ya, Tao. Tha~"

Kris ge juga menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. "_Bye_, Panda~!" _What_?!

Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku. Aku _speechless_. Tetapi aku tersenyum.

Kris ge baru saja... mengucapkan salam perpisahan! WOW. Ini untuk pertama kalinya! Pertama kalinyaaaaa! Rasanya aku ingin menangis bahagiaaa (ada yang dapat mengajariku bagaimana cara membuat _emoticon_nya di sini?). Dan rasanya aku sempat menggigil sejenak.

Apa hanya perasaanku saja?

...

Omong-omong, di mana Yixing ge?

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

Aku bersenandung di tengah langkah kakiku yang melewati sepanjang koridor kelas. Tanganku sesekali memutarkan tongkat wushuku ini. Untung saja koridor sudah agak sepi, kalau tidak kuyakin banyak murid yang memarahiku karena memainkan tongkat di tengah jalan seperti ini lalu mengenai tubuh mereka, hohoho.

Seharusnya aku seperti teman-temanku yang langsung pulang ke rumah dan bersantai. (Karena hari ini adalah hari kebebasan, uyeee!) Tapi aku lebih memilih berlatih wushu. Aku tidak berlatih wushu selama seminggu ini T-T Ah, setelah bersakit-sakit (bukan makna sebenarnya) seminggu ini, akhirnya dapat bebas juga. Bahagianya~

"Loh? Yixing ge?" Mataku tak sengaja melihat sosok Yixing ge yang menyandar di pintu ruang OSIS. "Gege sedang apa di sana?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri lelaki manis itu. Aku sudah menghentikan permainan tongkatku kok, jangan khawatir.

Yixing ge menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Eh, Tao... Halo."

"Halo juga, ge!" balasku ceria. "Tadi kenapa gege tiba-tiba menghilang? Aku mencari gege~"

"Benarkah? Aku sudah berpamitan pada kalian kok."

Aku mencibirnya main-main, lalu kudengar Yixing ge terkekeh. "Oh ya ge, gege senang tidak diberikan hadiah Natal oleh Joonmyeon ge?" tanyaku sekaligus menggodanya. Hihi.

Yixing ge memberikan perubahan air muka yang tidak kuharapkan. Yixing ge menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. "Sebenarnya tidak juga. Sejak kecil Joonmyeon ge memang rutin melakukan itu..."

Sejak kecil? Jadi Joonmyeon ge dan Yixing ge sudah berteman sejak kecil? _Whoa_. Pantas saja mereka dekat. Kupikir mereka dekat sejak masuk JHS, ternyata sudah lama ya :O

"Bagaimana dengan Tao? Tao juga dapat hadiah Natal, 'kan?" Aku terkesiap, kini Yixing ge sudah tidak memperhatikan lantai koridor ini lagi. Yixing ge kembali memperlihatkan senyum ber_dimple_nya padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Yap. Terlebih lagi itu cokelat, kyaaa~"

Yixing ge membuka mulutnya sedikit, tapi setelah itu Yixing ge langsung mengatupkan kembali bibirnya. Malah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Weishenme, ge?" tanyaku khawatir.

_Drap_. _Drap_. _Drap_.

"Hei, cepatlah sedikit!"

"Kau ingin ke mana sih?"

"Ke lapangan basket! Katanya Joonmyeon ge dan Kris ge ingin bertanding!"

"Benarkah? Pertandingan antar ketua. Ketua OSIS dengan ketua klub basket. Pasti seru!"

"Maka dari itu aku ingin menontonnya!"

Oh astaga. Kenapa mereka senang sekali bergosip saat lewat di hadapan kami? -_-

Tapi sepertinya seru juga. Aku ingin melihat Joonmyeon ge yang tingginya tidak sebanding dengan Kris ge itu (ugh, dui bu qi, Joonmyeon ge!) tanding bermain basket. Aku penasaran alasan apa yang membuat mereka sampai bertanding basket.

"Tao!" Temanku memanggil namaku dari arah dua murid tadi lewat. "Ayo sini! Kau tidak ingin melihat pertandingan Joonmyeon ge dengan Kris ge?" Temanku itu meninggikan suaranya. Karena ia memang orang yang tidak sabaran, ia langsung menghampiriku. "Oh, Yixing ge?! Kenapa gege pucat seperti itu?"

Eh? benarkah?! "Yixing ge, gege tidak apa? Gege ingin ikut melihatnya juga?" ajakku pada Yixing ge yang masih terdiam.

Yixing ge menyunggingkan senyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tao pergi saja. Tidak apa, 'kan? Aku ingin pulang, sepertinya aku tidak enak badan. Dui bu qi, Tao..."

"Gege benar tidak apa pulang sendirian? Atau aku ikut dengan gege?"

"Eum! Tao lihat pertandingannya saja. Aku yakin Tao tidak ingin melewatkan permainan Kris ge, bukan?"

Bibirku mengerucut. Yixing ge masih bisa saja menggodaku.

Akhirnya aku dengan temanku ini berjalan cepat (atau berlari kecil—ah, mana yang benar?!) ke lapangan basket. Ah, sudah lama aku tidak ke sini. Biasanya setiap hari aku akan ke sini untuk melihat, menyemangati, atau mengganggu Kris ge. Hihi.

"Ini dia Tuan Putri Tao sudah datang~"

Tch.

Apa-apaan? Tidak pernah merasakan wushuku, ya?!

"Ergh. Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku masih dengan rasa sebal.

"Para _senior_ itu bertanding untuk memperebutkanmu, Tao."

Aku?

Jangan bercanda.

Tidak lucu tahu!

"Aku tidak menyangka Joonmyeon ge mengajak Kris ge untuk tanding. Padahal kukira Kris ge akan menang dengan mudah, tapi ternyata Joonmyeon ge juga hebat dalam bermain basket. Dan parahnya untuk saat ini poin Joonmyeon ge sudah mengalahkan poin Kris ge yang masih nol! Astaga, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya dan mengapa Kris ge dapat kalah dari Joonmyeon ge yang lebih pendek darinya itu?! Kris ge, semangaaat! Joonmyeon ge juga semangat~!"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan temanku yang asik bermonolog. Ia seperti komentator di pertandingan olahraga sesungguhnya saja, ckck. Walaupun aku setuju dengannya perihal Kris ge yang kalah dengan Joonmyeon ge. _Huh_.

"Hei, Ketua OSIS, mengalah saja..." Terdengar seruan Kris ge.

"Enak saja. Harusnya kau yang mengalah, Kris. Aku tak boleh kalah. Dan soal Tao," Aku terperanjat mendengar namaku disebut-sebut oleh Joonmyeon ge. Kenapa harus namaku?! Tapi omong-omong yang bernama Tao di sekolah ini ada berapa orang ya? "aku serius akan memilikinya."

Aku tak pernah mengerti cara berpikir Joonmyeon ge. Tapi yang kutahu, Joonmyeon ge adalah orang yang menyebalkan sekaligus menyeramkan.

"Wow. Terdengar menyeramkan." Kris ge menyeringai. Kulihat Kris ge sudah menguasai bola. "Tapi, Joonmyeon, kau sudah tahu, bukan?" Kris ge memantulkan bola itu ke tanah beberapa kali, setelah kemudian melemparnya ke _ring_. "Akulah yang disukai Tao." Berakhir dengan Kris ge mendapatkan poin pertamanya dalam permainan ini.

_Deg_.

A-apa tadi itu?

Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, 'kan?

Aku tidak sedang berkhayal lagi, 'kan?

Mengapa Kris ge mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti khayalanku?

_Apa benar-benar sudah ada perkembangan?_

_Apa..._

_...boleh aku lebih berharap padamu, Kris ge?_

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

* * *

.

_**jettaome**_ : Hihi, ini uda dilanjut ^^ Makasih reviewnya :]

_**aurainsani67**_ : Syd sudah lanjuuut ^^ Makasih reviewnya :]

_**missjelek**_ : Ini dia, tta-rarara! Makasih reviewnya :]

_**springfaith**_ : Iya Tao emang frontal dan ga tau malu di sini hihi. Mungkin... mereka menjomblo(?) XD Syd uda lanjut yuhuuu. Nado saranghaeyo~! /flyingkisses. Makasih loh Syd uda ditungguin(?) dan untuk reviewnya ;]

_**dewicloudsddangko**_ : Memang rumit ya? XD Maaf Syd ga update kilat, tapi Syd uda lanjut kok ^^ Makasih reviewnya :]

_**baby ziren kts **_: Memang biasanya Tao itu cengeng ya? Kok Syd ga tau? :3 Syd uda lanjut! Makasih reviewnya :]

_**Nella Huang XiaoLun KrisTao**_ : Syd uda lanjut, tapi maaf Syd ga update kilat :( Makasih reviewnya :]

_**zhe**_ : Syd sudah lanjut ^^ Makasih reviewnya :]

_**ressijewelll**_ : Syd uda lanjut! ^^ Makasih reviewnya hihi :]

_**Love Couple**_ : Ahaha, ini ga rumit kok :3 Ini syd uda lanjut! Makasih reviewnya :]

_**depdep**_ : Syd uda lanjut yeay! ^^ Maaf Syd lama, kemarin-kemarin tugas sekolah dan ulangan Syd menumpuk TT Makasih reviewnya ;]

_**KT in the house**_ : Syd uda lanjut hehehe ^^ Makasih reviewnya :]

_**Couphie**_ : Hihihi iyaaa. Ambil aja, chingu! Paling nanti Kris nyesel ga terima Tao haha :p Makasih reviewnya ;]

_**Tty T.T**_ : Ahaha Tao kan memang ga tau malu di sini XD Maaf Syd ga bisa update cepet, tapi Syd uda lanjut ^^ Makasih reviewnya :]

_**aninkyuelf**_ : Eum! Semoga aja KrisTao bersatu! Ini lanjutannya~ ^^ Makasih reviewnya :]

_**anisa. 1**_ : Eum! Kris cemburu XD Ini lanjutannya~ Makasih reviewnya ;]

_**Rima-TAOma**_ : Pusing kenapa? :3 Syd sudah lanjut~ Makasih reviewnya :]

.

Syd's room:

Haaalo :3

Syd senang sekali melihat responnya~ Syd jadi semangat buat lanjut~ Tapi maaf banget Syd updatenya lama. Habisnya Syd lagi diperhadapkan(?) dengan banyak tugas dan ulangan sih, sedih T-T Maaf juga sebelumnya karena Syd ga konsisten. Ff ini ga bisa dibuat twoshoot TAT Jadi Syd buat threeshoot. Otte? Semoga ga ada yang keberatan ya, dan maafkan Syd :')

Jadi yaaa, chapter depan bener-bener chapter terakhir. Syd janji updatenya ga lama kok. Mungkin... minggu depan, eh? Hehehe. Berharap aja semoga Syd ga lupa ya /dor/. Omong-omong, apa ada yang mau mengobrol dengan Syd? :O Kalau mau boleh di PM, atau di twitter Syd; DysAmelia_ kekeke. Kalau tidak mau juga ga apa /pundung /kicked. XD

Makasih untuk yang uda review! ^0^ Untuk yang uda follow dan favorite juga makasih~! Syd seneng banget hihi~ /showeringlove

Well, sampai bertemu di tahun depan! ^0^

Last,

Mind to review again? ;D

.

.

.

P.S: Selamat Hari Natal bagi yang merayakan~! ^^ Have a blessed Christmas and God bless you hohoho ^^


End file.
